


Your Touch is a Challenge to My Morality

by LaviLaine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm not sure why you'd be looking this up having not watched the movie already but alright, Possible Spoiler, Reader-Insert, Smut, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviLaine/pseuds/LaviLaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've taken, more or less, a three year hiatus from writing for fun and I found a fun little thirty day challenge I wanted to do to try and get me back into the swing of things. This story will probably consist of minimal plot and tons of smut(some of which might cross boundaries in between what may be classified as "morally acceptable" and "safe," so be safe in actual practices and don't follow my lead on what I write here!)<br/>Plan for daily updates, with varying lengths as I'm not as well adjusted to some of these kinks as others!<br/>30 Day OTP Porn Challenge comes from <a href="http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge">chasingriversong on Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken, more or less, a three year hiatus from writing for fun and I found a fun little thirty day challenge I wanted to do to try and get me back into the swing of things. This story will probably consist of minimal plot and tons of smut(some of which might cross boundaries in between what may be classified as "morally acceptable" and "safe," so be safe in actual practices and don't follow my lead on what I write here!)  
> Plan for daily updates, with varying lengths as I'm not as well adjusted to some of these kinks as others!  
> 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge comes from [chasingriversong on Tumblr](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)

Five years aboard the Starkiller Base did little to prepare you for the vast amounts of bullshit you'd deal with in an officer's chair. Working in a high position that deals primarily with documentation, language translation, and commercial transactions, your most vital, and only, tool of trade was the large clipboard-resembling holopad you dragged around everywhere. If not for strict regulations stating that all crewmembers must be located at stations or guarding the outpost, you could just as easily work from your own room... You'd probably be far more productive at it, too, far from the watchful eye of General Hux.

He all but breathed down your back during work hours, and never held back from making it obvious that you were the one he was most interested in. In addition to this, he left you restless every day, sending you out to do the most menial and degrading tasks for an officer of your rank. All the running across base, breaking your back to reach the necessary person within a time limit, and handing off delicate documents and urgent messages, only really benefited you by boosting your agility and leaving your legs very toned. It seemed like every month you were ordering new pants from the commissary to fit the ever increasing circumference of your thighs and hips, fearing that the thin fabric they were made of would rip as soon as you sat down. You wanted nothing more than to call Hux out on his malicious attacks against your lower body, but complaining about a superior in your current situation didn't seem to be the most brilliant of ideas. Your anger would have to settle and be let out at another time.

* * *

Your lower body ached as you stood from your bed, as much as you ran around, the chair you still had to sit in for hours at a time was really taking a toll on your lower back. Breakfast was already halfway through, and you were perfectly happy to take some extra time putting on some non-regulation makeup you'd smuggled in with a shipment of hygienic products that had recently been ordered. The truth was that you actually tried to find a reason to avoid at least one meal every day, using working and overworking as excuses to avoid the mindless idle chatter you'd otherwise have to put up with. Once you readied yourself for the day to follow, you grabbed the holopad which laid on your nightstand after a long night of overtime work, and headed off for your station, dreading which type of embarrassment you'd suffer at the hands of General Hux today.

Upon arrival, Hux, as expected, spun around and sent a stern look in your direction. "Care to explain your absence at breakfast this morning?" Yawning, you walked up to him and shoved your holopad into his hands. "Gladly, General. I spent many hours of my time last night translating that nearly one-hundred page Ithorian script you classified as urgent yesterday morning. I have another half-page to translate for you, sir, which I will send immediately to you upon completion." You took back the holopad as he struggled not to smile at you, nodding his head. "Case dismissed, madame."

You immediately turned around to take your seat, but the General cleared his throat right as you did. "And, once you are finished, you may take these classified documents to the control room of Kylo Ren." Wanting nothing more than to roll your eyes and grunt in displeasure, you turned back to him and took a small drive from his hands. "Affirmative, General Hux." This walk was clear across base. Hux and Ren were not fond of each other to say the least, so whichever poor soul had to travel to deliver important documents and items that could not otherwise be entrusted to be sent across regular communication systems would have to walk an entire twenty minutes just to get from point a to point b.

There wasn't a single thing you could think of that made you deserving of this kind of treatment from your superior officer. Your left ankle was already starting to hurt from all the walking you did, and still no mercy was shown, much to your displeasure. Drive in pocket and holopad hanging from a clip at the bottom of your shirt, you nodded towards the General and walked out of the room, doing your best to speed-walk as soon as the door of the control room shut behind you. You were not willing to waste any time on this miserable journey.


	2. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you arrive in Kylo Ren's control room, it turns out far more is needed of you than General Hux chose to mention.

You stopped in front of the control room's doors, taking a few moments to catch your breath. Once you finally opened the doors and stepped inside all eyes were on you. "Are you the translator I ordered Hux to call in?" The words came from Kylo Ren's mouth as if he'd just heard nails on a chalkboard. You furrowed your brows in confusion. "No, sir, I was sent here to deliver-" pulling the drive out of your pocket you jumped as your holopad flashed bright red and a message from Hux flashed on the screen. **"REN IS LOOKING FOR A TRANSLATOR, I ASSUME YOU'LL HANDLE THE JOB."** You sighed deeply. "My apologies, sir. As it turns out, that's exactly what I'm here to do."

Dejectedly, you took a seat, and grabbed a headset to listen to the clip. You began quickly translating the Rodian message onto your holopad. Since this was a language you were far more accustomed to and had far more experience with, it took mere minutes to complete. You took off the headset, reading aloud a short script detailing a plan of attack from the Resistance. You could see a large gloved hand next to you start trembling. "Forward to General Hux. We have time to prepare. Everyone, to your regular stations." In the blink of an eye, everyone around you scrambled for the doorway, not wanting to stick around for whatever was about to happen. You began to get up yourself, but the same hand landed on your shoulder, pushing you down into your seat again. His voice, somehow even deeper and raspier behind the mask, said a single work to you. "Stay." You gulped, fearing the worst. How little did you know exactly that was about to come as the large black figure exited the room in a hurry.

You sat silently, waiting, wanting anything but to be sitting there, twiddling your thumbs. All at once, you heard the sounds of metal banging, electric wires going haywire, and a bellow of smoke emerged in the hallway. You stood promptly, wondering what the fuck was happening. Surely, an attack would have had a larger impact? Around the corner, you could see which room was creating the ruckus. The sound of a lightsaber among the other hoard of loud sounds was clearly distinguishable, and you gulped. You'd been lucky enough to avoid seeing one of Kylo Ren's infamous meltdowns, but it seems that luck had quickly run out...

Hoping to try and calm him, you stepped out and into the smokey room, calling to him. "Sir? There is another transmission coming in from-" Through squinted eyes, you could barely make out a hand reaching towards you to grab you by your throat. "Commander-" you wheezed. "Is this how Hux trains his officers? To be disobedient _scum_?" You whimpered as your feet dangled just above the ground, stuck in the man's iron grip. "Answer me, officer!" You grabbed at his wrist, trying to pull away. "N-no, sir..." You could almost feel the bruises forming on the sides of your neck from how hard his fingertips dug into you. "Then why did you leave the room?" He was nearly screaming. You were going to lose consciousness soon. "Attack... New transmission- command room..." Coherence was not a priority anymore, even as he dropped you to the floor and left to close the doors to the room.

You looked up at him, struggling to breathe again in the thick smoke. "Do you know what happens to people who don't follow their superiors' orders?" Wheezing, you shook your head. "No, sir." Lifted by your waist, he threw you onto a table, the last seemingly intact item in the room. "They get _punished_. Your eyes widened, he now stood in front of where you sat on the table, hands on either side of your thighs, mask of terrifying black and chrome material staring you in the face. You looked down, unable to believe you could have screwed up this bad. "Understandable, sir..." All at once, the mask came off and was replaced by a pale man, dark eyes boring into your own.

"Is it really? Because clearly not even the word 'stay' is in your vocabulary." You nodded, even more fearful now that the mask was gone. "Yes sir, I understand that I have disregarded your authority..." His hand came crashing down on the table, he was still seething with rage. " _And?_ " Your breathing was still labored from his hand having been around your throat. "And... I, uh, I... I deserve punishment." You tried to scoot back onto the table, not wanting to look him in the eye, so he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. "And you will accept any form of punishment I see fit?" This only raised more questions, but being compliant felt like the safest choice at this point. "Yes, Commander Ren."

He stepped back, face suddenly calm and sullen. A single finger came crashing down the front of your buttoned shirt, sending buttons flying. "Strip." You stared at him, wide eyed and confused. "Do I need to repeat myself?" You snap out of it, and quickly remove your top, trying to salvage whatever buttons were still in tact, unclasped your bra, and threw them to the side. You slowed down as you reached your pants, you pulled them off leg by leg, watching as he removed his own belt and robe. He caught sight of your hesitation, feeling wary about taking off your panties. " _Everything._ Take it all off," he hissed at you, and finally, with a shimmy and a tug, you took off the last piece of cloth, leaving your body totally exposed. He removed his gloves, deciding to trail his hand up your body, starting at the thigh and slowly travelling up to your stomach, breast... By now your skin was covered by goosebumps. He paused when he reached your shoulders, looking as if he was debating something in his mind, and finally decided on something. He quickly pushed you, slamming your body back on the table. "Turn over for me."

You did as he asked and turned over so that you were on all fours, with your backside to him. Unable to resist the urge to look over your shoulder, you were mesmerized by how he peeled off his shirt, how his fingers quickly moved to his belt... In your excitement, you spaced out and missed him reaching out to you, coming back to reality only when he grabbed you by the back of the head and pushed your face down onto the table. "Place your palms flat on the table. Do not move, do not look anywhere but at the table." You breathed in deeply, "Yes, sir." You shut your eyes as he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to the edge, followed by him pushing your legs further apart, and unexpectedly shoving two fingers into you, pulling them back out just as quickly as he'd put them in. You gasped, whether from shock or disappointment you didn't know, but you could almost hear the smirk on his lips. You knew what he was doing... He was checking how your body was reacting, to see how wet you were, much like a gardener checks the soil to see it a plant needs watering. "You seem more excited for your punishment than fearful of what I will do to you. Is this true?" Unable to think of anything better to say, you swallowed hard. "Yes, sir, I am."

You could hear enough to know his movements, from sticking those same two fingers in his mouth, to his heavy breathing as he spread your ass and and stuck his fingers in. A breathy moan escaped your lips, wanting so much more than he was willing to give to you. "You have to beg for more if you want it." There was no helping you as you pushed your hips back into his fingers. "Pl... Please, sir. I want you." He pushed his fingers into you with all of his might. " _What_ do you want from me?" He asked with clenched teeth. "Yo... You. I want you inside of me, sir, I want you to fuck me."

How had this happened? All your life you dedicated to work, day in and day out, living only to complete the next batch of paperwork, and here you were, panting, legs spread, begging for Kylo Ren to shove his hard cock inside of you? How d- your thoughts were broken by your own piercing scream. He had forced all of himself into your tightest hole, digging his nails into your ass as he moved back and forth. "Co-Commander!" You said as loud as your raspy voice would let you. "My name... Scream it. Scream my name." The pain you felt from him forcing himself into you slowly dissipated into mind numbing pleasure. "Pl-please, fuck me, Kylo Ren!" You struggled to get the words out in between heavy breaths. Hand slid to your waist to pull you into every one of his thrusts, a loud moan breaking the short silence before he pulled out of you, cumming all over your ass and lower back.

You found the time to sigh in relief before you were picked up and slammed into your earlier position, laying down on your back, this time with your legs being held down on his shoulders. "Sir?" You asked, dark eyes staring up at you, as he slowly began using his tongue to spread you open and lick your juices. Your fingers threaded through thick curls, head thrown back in pleasure, all while he continued to satisfy you, enjoying watching you squirm from every touch of his. "Please, sir, I'm going to..." Hips thrusted unexpectedly into his face as he traced around your clit, making you lose whatever last bit of control you had over yourself. "Cum for me while I taste you, I want to feel you hand over all control to me..." His words hit your ears like an electric shock, sending your body over the edge into orgasm while his tongue worked on you, with his thumb mashing your clit in all different directions. You were sure even your fellow officers could hear your screams, most of them butchered attempts of Kylo's name.

Feeling like you'd blacked out, you struggled to come back to your senses, even missing a large amount of talking from Kylo. He quickly dressed and left, scaring you greatly. Here you were, a high ranking officer, laying totally naked on a table in the middle of a destroyed control room. The panic subsided as he returned, holopad in hand. "Translate it." You grabbed the device and had to spend a few minutes just focusing your eyes on the words, struggling to do anything. "The, uh, the attack was cancelled. They have proof that we intercepted their signals and got all of the information." He smirked, taking the holopad and forwarding the message to all on board, following up by flinging it straight across the room. He stood in between your legs again, cupping your ass and pulling you close so that your legs wrapped around him. His head bent down to bite your neck, and in a low, breathy tone, he whispered in your ear, "What do you say?"

Your legs clenched tighter around him, allowing you to rub yourself against his newly erect member. "Thank you, sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within two hours this morning I wrote eleven pages of this chapter, lacking in sleep and hyped up on energy drinks. Probably won't be putting this much effort into many other chapters, so my apologies in that respect.  
> (Brownie points to whoever catches the reference to one of my favourite movies in here!)

**Author's Note:**

> Your support is always appreciated! Every kudos, comment, and bookmark is a sign of support and I love every bit of it ❤


End file.
